


up for you

by finedae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, kihyun is a little shit, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: Kihyun's range of positions in Monsta X is not only main vocalist and "the short, nagging one", but also a a rather glorified alarm clock.Like all other things he does best, this one also requires his mouth.





	up for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys its vsauce here.
> 
> with my _first_ mx fic!!!!!!! to commemorate ofc it had to be a blowjob. pls be gentle.
> 
>  ** _cws: smut and established relationship, all acts performed are consensual and discussed beforehand!!!_** general psa is don't wake up your partner sexually before having talked to them about it first!!!
> 
> because every fandom needs a waking up with head fic 
> 
> i hope you enjoy bone app e teat!

 

 

Kihyun's range of positions in Monsta X is not only main vocalist and "the short one", but also a a rather glorified alarm clock.

Nobody questioned how it fell into pattern, it just _did;_ Kihyun being a light sleeper and his body rejecting more than 8 hours of sleep wakes up earliest and enjoys hot water privileges before waking up the others. One of the perks is Hyunwoo also wakes early — and he goes to sleep shirtless. The sight of those golden muscles and abs first thing in the morning _almost_ makes it worth it.

What _really_ makes it worth it, although Kihyun will always claim it's the most tiring part is waking Chae Hyungwon.

 

X

 

There are only a few methods that work waking up sleeping beauty extraordinaire and it generally requires pestering him enough until he wakes up, and then keep at it until he threatens to cut off Kihyun's balls. Sometimes it requires less subtlety and straight up poking in the hollows of his collarbone and jab at his hipbones or vigorously shake him like a paper doll. It's actually kind of fun and Kihyun doesn't let a golden opportunity slip — for the sake of being on time, of course. The managers praise him for it. For Monsta X.

But even rarer are days when they've had long, grueling hours of filming and practice which lasted well over midnight, and they have no schedule the next morning — a rare commodity to sleep in, akin to getting beef briskets at variety shows for doing the most ridiculous shit and just as treasured, Kihyun's internal clock betrays him and he wakes up an hour after the sun. And it's _annoying,_ he doesn't _want_ to be up but he can't stop it. So instead he uses the several hours of quietness as the only one awake in the dorms doing something productive:

 

Chae Hyungwon.

 

Kihyun quietly enters Hyungwon's room, they've all got their individual ones in the new dorm and a guest room for the manager, a change from their previous thin-walled, cramped dorms where silence was imaginary and overhearing things you weren't meant to wasn't. He closes the door behind him, and pulls open the blinds in a screeching sound that gets no response from Hyungwon and lets the early morning sunlight stream into the otherwise dark and minimal room.

The birds are already awake, mocking Kihyun somehow because they ruin the otherwise _stillness_ where he's painfully aware of his own breathing. He moves towards the edge of the bed, Hyungwon being the centerpiece with his blanket carelessly bunched up around his waist and his chin resting on equal parts his arm and on the pillow. His lips are slightly parted, the steady breathing and slow rise and fall of his chest indicate the only sign of life. But Kihyun hates to admit it to himself that Hyungwon, clad in his ratty white T-shirt and not an ounce of makeup and messy hair falling over his face, with his limbs sprawled across the bed on display — his shirt climbing to his stomach so the slightest hint of skin is visible — looks fucking delectable.

"Wake up." Kihyun says, his scratchy voice ruining the otherwise comfortable silence where he hovers around like a stalker, a hand grazing Hyungwon's face not quite harshly, but not gentle either. He caresses his cheek, putting pressure with his knuckles enough to hurt but Hyungwon only grumbles, moving aside.

"You have to wake up." Kihyun insists.

Hyungwon grumbles something that Kihyun translates into "5 more minutes" and it's a testimony to how many times he's done this that Kihyun can comprehend his sleep gibberish.

Five more minutes never means five more minutes, and so Kihyun slowly slides to the end of the bed and removes the blanket and spreads Hyungwon's legs far enough for Kihyun to sit. Hyungwon didn't respond much to being manhandled, his head lolling off on the other side, but his body did as his leg brushed against Kihyun's. Kihyun runs his hands on Hyungwon's thighs, massaging it, always delighted how the expanse of his thighs fit in his hands. The pajama shorts he's wearing are loose, in thin polyester material and where Hyungwon won't greet him, his half mast dick says hello.

Kihyun tilts his head to the side, and with his index finger traces the outline of the bulge, regretting he didn't bring his camera. Kihyun has to admire his view from where he's sitting, Hyungwon's upturned jawline with the slightest hint of stubble, his lean torso with his shirt tugged up, exposing his pointy hipbones that Kihyun wants to bite at, and the little happy trail trickling down cutting off where his shorts hang loose on hips, with his long graceful model legs and of course, his rising length, not too thick but more than a handful and odd to think it but _pretty_ which could be said about Hyungwon himself. Kihyun's never one to discredit the talent of visuals because Monsta X's main vocal is the one who is about to go on his knees for their visual, and not the other way around. Talent comes in many forms, and Hyungwon is just as gifted as Kihyun's mouth.

Kihyun easily slides off Hyungwon's shorts, urging him to cant his hips slightly so he can pull the pants off. Kihyun loves how pliant Hyungwon can be when he's particularly sleepy, usually anything he does follows a snarky reply or threatening to cut of Kihyun's balls. Kihyun leans in, pressing the lightest of kisses to his inner thighs, getting no reaction and noses at his ballsack and grabbing his hips from moving which earns him a small groan which sounds like grumbling annoyance than arousal so he slowly palms Hyungwon's cock, admiring its length as it hardens. He keeps his touches light and teasing, alternating from squeezing his balls and stroking up and down until precome pools at the tip and Hyungwon involuntarily thrusts forward, looking for purchase. Kihyun thinks he heard a moan somewhere.

Kihyun shifts, being on his knees and rests his weight on the end of his knees and elbows putting pressure on his back and neck, no way a comfortable position, before leaning forward and gradually takes in as much of Hyungwon as he can. Kihyun has a gag reflex, but he loves the feeling of getting stuffed to the back of his mouth, as far as it can go, but Hyungwon is too long for Kihyun to deepthroat, making up with length where the girth falls short so instead Kihyun sucks on as much he can while holding onto the base, bobbing his head fervently. This is something he _knows_ he's good at, his mouth's his best asset his vocal instructor and Minhyuk says, in different context, and he likes making it good for others.

He's so engrossed in keeping the steady rhythm, Kihyun doesn't notice until there are two hands in his hair, increasing the pace. He pulls off, saliva and precome on his reddened lips what a fucking sight that must be, to see Hyungwon looking down at him, blissed out in the cat caught the canary sort of way, not even bothering to pull a disinterested facade and insistently pulls on his hair, urging his bird to sing.

Kihyun's gets back to it, bringing out the lowest moans from Hyungwon unceremoniously, they've all had too much experience learning how to keep quiet to become comfortable with this new found privacy but Kihyun's determined to change that, and continues until Hyungwon thrusts into Kihyun's mouth more erratically and makes him gag that causes Kihyun to hold down on hips, and glare up at Hyungwon's flushed cheeks and pupils full blown eyes. Hyungwon _whimpers,_ and it is music to Kihyun's ears. _He did that._

Kihyun pulls off for a second to take a huge gulp of hair; even holding your breath for vocal lessons can only go so for and for a moment he thinks Hyungwon, who was gasping and beautifully arching because this was third time Kihyun pulled off right before he was about to orgasm, was going to come right on face. He considered it for a second before thinking, nah, it's not the fucker's birthday, and instead loosens his grip on the base of his cock and puts his mouth where the money is, allowing Hyungwon to roll his hips once, twice and comes right into Kihyun's mouth.

It probably says more if you keep in it your mouth for three more seconds to go spit it out in the bathroom, so instead Kihyun looks straight at Hyungwon, whose looking at and can probably think of only him right now, and swallows.

Hyungwon slumps back on the pillows, his eyes closed and breathing hard, and his grip on Kihyun's hair slowly lets go probably ripping out half his scalp with it for how long Kihyun dragged it out.

"You got sloppier." Is the first words Hyungwon says after only saying _"Kihyunnie — fuck, I'm —"_ for the better part of half an hour, so Kihyun takes it as a compliment.

"You've gotten louder."

Kihyun wipes his spit slick mouth, his jaw, neck, and back aching but feeling _victorious_ because it is so worth having Hyungwon laid out in front of him, flushed and spent dick not even bothering to move.

Hyungwon stares at Kihyun's bulge in his sweatpants, but doesn't offer, instead opting to watch Kihyun leave to shower. Hyungwoo hyung should be up by now, finished with his 8AM morning run. Sunlight is streaming into the room because Kihyun didn't close the blinds or the door before leaving, and between the birds and light sounds of traffic outside, Hyungwon can hear voices and the shower turn on. The fuckers are probably gonna use up all the hot water too.

As always, Hyungwon sets his alarm to 7:20.

**Author's Note:**

> the real subtext in this fic is kihyun is threatened by birds, who r also small and have big voice n are probably annoying trying to get laid all the time


End file.
